


Flirting and Fighting

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020, The Nature Thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's not that he truly expects Jiraiya to listen to any advice he offers on courtship - whether serious or fleeting - but Sakumo really wishes his friend would show a bit more sense on the matter.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo & Jiraiya, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	Flirting and Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 6: Combat
> 
> This one was a sudden whim, and a slightly roundabout path from the prompt to the story (which wandered away from me even as I wrote).

“Has it occurred to you,” Sakumo suggested, handing over a towel from behind the bar before putting Jiraiya’s new drink down in front of him - Akiko, the retired-by-disability kunoichi who tended bar here, had a sharp eye and she was friendly with Sakumo; she’d had them both ready when he approached and he knew it wasn’t for Jiraiya’s sake, “that if you treated flirting less like an adversarial condition, you might get retaliation as a response less frequently?”

Jiraiya wiped his face with the towel before using it to wring the sake out of his hair. Sakumo sipped at his own, grateful that the woman who had stomped up to vent her spleen at Jiraiya had been careful enough to target just him - and not angry enough to take it out on Sakumo for being nearby, either. Such was not always the case.

“You’re one to talk.” Jiraiya said, nodding in appreciation before he took a drink.

Sakumo’s brows drew together. “. . .what?”

“It’s what you do.” Jiraiya snorted. “Blur the lines; combative and _seductive_. Fight and flirt and fuck - just because you target only the one _opponent_ in the game doesn’t mean you don’t play it just the same. Same thing.”

 _No_ , Sakumo thought, recoiling a little, _no it isn’t. Not at all._

“You _chase_ after your,” Jiraiya gestured, “you joke about hunting. And I’ve seen you spar - you are both _definitely_ flirting, for all the bruises and blood you may draw.”

“There is a very large difference between sparring and battle.” Sakumo said dryly, and Jiraiya frowned, but tipped his head in acknowledgement; even in trying this angle he could hardly deny that. “And there is a _very_ broad difference between hunting an enemy, hunting prey, and hunting for one’s mate.”

“I suppose there would be.” Jiraiya said, though it was dismissively light. “If only at the close of the _chase_.”

“No.” Sakumo said firmly. “Not simply how the _catching_ goes, but the hunt itself is very different if tracking one’s mate.” _Playfulness_ , he thought, _trust, warmth, love._

Jiraiya eyed him, and Sakumo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“There is no enmity when tracking prey; it is simply . . . sustenance.” Sakumo waved that off. “Enjoyment, also, perhaps.” he allowed with a laugh. “When hunting an enemy, whether personally or on orders, there _is_ that edge - whether or not it ends in combat. When hunting one’s mate. . .” His voice softened.

“I’ve fought Orochi.” Jiraiya said dryly. “I have to say ‘edge’ is a good term for him in _any_ situation. I can’t imagine flirting - or fucking - are any different.” He paused, face screwing up, and Sakumo laughed into his sake. The delayed reaction Jiraiya always hit when he thought of Orochimaru in an intimate sense was the only reason Sakumo rarely pulled his friend up for vulgarity or insinuations about himself and his mate.

“An edge may be of many kinds.” Sakumo said lightly. “It is one we invite. And the chase, if indulged, is one _he_ invites.” He leaned forwards across the table. “It isn’t _combative_ , even when we spar, Jiraiya. And it is an open choice.”

Jiraiya frowned.

“It is not,” Sakumo said, settling back again and taking up his cup, “something one _inflicts_ on another, but a game to be played with equal footing - and enjoyment - between people who _trust_ one another.”

“I’m hardly looking to net your life.” Jiraiya pointed out, and Sakumo drained his cup. “I know you’re happy, both of you, but,” Jiraiya made a face and Sakumo considered punching him; not that he seriously would, but . . . considered it, “it’s not my style.”

“You could do worse than Sakumo-san’s _style_.” Akiko said, snorting. “Even if all you want is to get laid. Another?” she turned her attention to Sakumo.

“No thanks.” Sakumo smiled at her, handing over his cup with a shallow bow. “I’m going to head out. Are you leaving?” he asked Jiraiya pointedly. Jiraiya demurred, and Sakumo whuffed. “Do your best not to invite another _combative_ response.” he said, shaking his head and making his way for the door.

Jiraiya was a grown man and an elite shinobi; he could keep himself out of trouble. Or, at least, he could take it when he inevitably drew it onto himself.

“Apparently, your style is to get my sake dumped over your head _and my tables_.” Akiko said firmly, flat and unamused, as Sakumo reached the door. He stifled a laugh and didn’t pause, shaking himself and drawing a deep lungful of the cool night air, picking up his pace on his way home.

It was quiet and still when he got there; his mate was not yet home, then.

Sakumo drew a bath and left it covered to keep the heat, stepping out into the back garden to check on the chickens. They were secured in their pen, sleepily clucking from time to time, with a ruffle of feathers and the scrape of claws.

Sakumo lingered outside, the quiet night settling his nerves - settling his soul, rather. He smiled, stretching out on the grass near the engawa. Mayu paced out of the shadows at one end and leapt down to him, and he held out a hand to her.

She nuzzled his knuckles, pressing her nose into his palm before nudging her cheek against his arm, coming to lie companionably at his side with a graceful drop to the earth, her fur soft against his fingers. He stroked her absently, eyes on the stars.

As Sakumo’s head cleared, he hauled himself up to return inside - if he lingered too much more he was likely to fall asleep, and while it was hardly the worst place to sleep, he would prefer his own bed with his mate.

Orochimaru had returned while he was outside, and he smiled as he stepped out of the bathing room, long hair still heavy with water. “Hello, wolf-heart.” he murmured, brushing a kiss to Sakumo’s cheek.

“Hello lovely.” Sakumo nuzzled his jaw, and pouted a little when he pushed Sakumo away again.

Orochimaru laughed, tipping his head towards the bathing room, and disappeared into their bedroom as Sakumo went, obediently, to wash.

He didn’t take long about it, and was soon sliding on a comfortably-worn yukata, opening the door as he tidied the bathing room.

“How was your night out with Jiraiya?” Orochimaru asked from the bedroom, and Sakumo snorted.

“Roughly the same as usual.” Sakumo said dismissively. He doubted Jiraiya would ever really wish to listen to him - or much of anyone - on the topic of courting, but it did insist on being a repeated point of their conversations. “How was your time with Dan?” he asked in return, propping the cover beside the bath to dry.

“Mm. Not bad. Particularly once he got to the point of what he wanted.” Orochimaru replied. “Advice about Tsuna, of course.”

Sakumo hummed, taking up his own and his mate’s discarded clothing and moving the articles to the laundry basket. “How did that go, then?”

“Well, I think. Though,” Orochimaru added, with an amused lilt, “I warned him not to try anything, no matter _how_ well he thought it might please her, _tonight_.”

“Ah, yes, she was working at the hospital today?” Sakumo asked, finally stepping into the bedroom, pulling his hair free of its knot as he went.

Orochimaru smiled up at him, and Sakumo stood a little taller as he paused by the door, preening beneath his mate’s appreciative gaze. “Long enough to very nearly count as ‘since yesterday’.” Orochimaru confirmed. “She will be in no mood for a diversion, nor a surprise, no matter how pleasant.”

Sakumo couldn’t blame her. “I’d imagine the only pleasant diversion Tsunade is likely to be interested in tonight is her bed.” he suggested dryly, and Orochimaru laughed, inclining his head. Tsunade would likely still have the energy to flatten anyone who tried to prevent her from reaching it in a timely fashion, as well, Sakumo thought - though perhaps not the energy to _enjoy_ the show of temper.

Orochimaru crooked a finger, and Sakumo went to him willingly, sinking down onto their bed and rumbling with pleasure as he was drawn into a kiss, long fingers cupping his jaw. They strayed to his hair as he pulled away, and Sakumo sighed contentedly, allowing himself to be petted and basking in the affectionate attention.

“What _did_ you and Jiraiya discuss?” Orochimaru asked, fingers combing through Sakumo’s hair, pulling free a few knots.

“Oh. . . Hunting. Combat. Flirtation.” Sakumo said wryly, and Orochimaru snorted, half amusement and half surprise. “The _chase_.” he added, lip curling. “Speaking from two different worlds, or might as well be.”

“No doubt. Sometimes I wonder that you get on so well as you do with one another, considering.” Orochimaru said, voice warm with fondness. He kissed Sakumo low at the base of his neck. “Lie down.” he urged, following it with a nudge to the small of Sakumo’s back that slid up his spine, and he obeyed, settling on his stomach, arms folded beneath his head.

He startled as Orochimaru began to comb his hair, then growled happily, relaxing beneath his mate’s hands. Orochimaru made a pleased sound, kneading his shoulders, then returned to taming his tangled hair as he closed his eyes, already a breath from sleep.


End file.
